wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/47
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Twierdzenie inżyniera. — Przypuszczenie Penkroffa. — Baterja. — Cztery kierunki. — Z powodu korsarzy pozostałych przy życiu. — Wahanie Ayrtona. — Szlachetność Cyrusa. — Penkroff żałuje. Tak więc wszystko zostało wytłumaczone przez wybuch podwodny torpedy. Cyrus, który w czasie wojny miał sposobność wypróbować te straszne narzędzia zniszczenia, nie mógł się mylić pod tym względem. Speedy nie mógł się oprzeć działaniu torpedy, która równie łatwo zniweczy opancerzoną fregatę, jak i łódź rybacką! Wszystko więc obecnie było wyjaśnione, tak, wszystko... z wyjątkiem obecności torpedy w wodach kanaru. — Towarzysze — odezwał się Cyrus — nie możemy już powątpiewać, że na wyspie znajduje się tajemnicza istota, może rozbitek, jak my, albo wygnaniec. Kto jest ten dobroczynny nieznajomy, który już tyle razy tak pomyślnie wpłynął na nasze położenie, tego nie wiem. Dlaczego ukrywa się po tylu oddanych nam przysługach, pojąć nie mogę. Pomimo to są one nader ważne, i tylko człowiek, rozporządzający potężnemi środkami, oddawać może takie przysługi. Ayrton winien mu wdzięczność równie jak my wszyscy, bo jeżeli nieznajomy uratował mi życie, kiedy z balonu spadłem w morze, to któż, jeżeli nie on, rzucił na naszej drodze butelkę z dokumentem, zawiadamiającym o smutnem położeniu naszego obecnego towarzysza. Dodam jeszcze, że on to podrzucił skrzynię, zaopatrzoną we wszystko, na czem nam zbywało, że on to zapalił ogień, abyście nie zbłądzili na morzu; że tę torpedę, która bryg zniszczyła, on także zanurzył w kanale; że nakoniec wszystkie niewytłumaczone przygody, które nam się przytrafiały, przypisać trzeba tej tajemniczej istocie. Tak więc, kim bądź jest ten nieznajomy, czy rozbitkiem, czy opuszczonym, jak Ayrton, byłoby źle, gdybyśmy nie poczuwali się względem niego do obowiązków wdzięczności. Tak, towarzysze, zaciągnęliśmy dług, ale mam nadzieję, że go kiedyś spłacimy. — Masz słuszność, kochany Cyrusie — odpowiedział Spilett. — Na tej wyspie ukrywa się prawie wszechwładna istota, której wpływ dobroczynny nieraz nam się czuć dawał. Czy to zbliża się do nas potajemnie przez studnię w Granitowym pałacu i tym sposobem dowiaduje się o naszych zamiarach; czy podaje nam butelkę z dokumentem w czasie naszej pierwszej wycieczki na morze; czy ukryta w głębi jeziora, wyrzuca z niego Topa i zabija dugonga; czy, jak zresztą wszystko wnosić każe, ratuje ciebie, Cyrusie, gdy tonąłeś w morzu i to w takich okolicznościach, że każdy zwyczajny człowiek nie zdołałby tego uczynić... otóż we wszystkich tych wypadkach jest osobistością dla nas niezmiernie zdumiewającą. — Tak — odpowiedział Cyrus — jeżeli nie możemy już powątpiewać, że jakiś człowiek znajduje się na wyspie, to przyznać trzeba, że posiada środki działania, nieznane ogółowi ludzkości. I w tem zawiera się tajemnica. Ale jeżeli zdołamy wynaleźć człowieka, tajemnica będzie wyjaśniona; dlatego też zadaję wam pytanie, czy, szanując wolę nieznajomego, powinniśmy wstrzymać się od poszukiwań, czy też uczynić wszystko, co będzie w naszej mocy, aby znaleźć jego schronienie? — Według mego zdania — rzekł Penkroff — musi to być zacny człowiek i szanuję go bardzo, nie pytając się, kim jest. — Bardzo słusznie, Penkroffie — odpowiedział Cyrus — ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. — Kochany mój panie — powiedział Nab — zdaje mi się, że choćbyśmy, nie wiem jak długo, szukali tego pana, nie znajdziemy go, dopóki nie zechce nam się pokazać. — Podzielam zdanie Naba — rzekł Spilett — lecz to nie powinno nas powstrzymywać od rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Czy znajdziemy, lub nie, naszego dobroczyńcę, spełnimy przynajmniej nasz obowiązek względem niego. — A ty co nam powiesz, moje dziecię? — rzekł inżynier do Harberta. — O! — zawołał Harbert z głębokiem uczuciem — ja pragnę podziękować temu, który uratował pana, a następnie nas wszystkich! — Bardzo wierzę, mój chłopcze — odrzekł Penkroff — i ja także, i my wszyscy! Nie jestem ciekawy, a jednak oddałbym chętnie jedno oko, bylebym zato mógł zobaczyć tego zacnego człowieka! Jakiż on musi być piękny i rozumny! — Jakież jest twoje zdanie, Ayrtonie? — zapytał inżynier. — Panie Smith — odpowiedział Ayrton — nie powinienem tu wyjawiać zdania. Już zgóry zgadzam się na wolę pana, a jeżeli zechcesz, abym wziął udział w poszukiwaniach, pójdę wszędzie za tobą. — Dziękuję ci, Ayrtonie — rzekł Cyrus — lecz chciałbym otrzymać wyraźniejszą odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Jesteś naszym towarzyszem, nieraz już poświęciłeś się dla nas i masz prawo, równie jak i każdy z nas, wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie, gdy idzie o powzięcie ważniejszego postanowienia. — Panie Smith — odpowiedział Ayrton — sądzę, że powinniśmy uczynić wszystko, co można, dla wyszukania naszego dobroczyńcy. Może on jest sam jeden; może znękany smutkiem i cierpieniem!... Słusznie powiedziałeś, że i ja zaciągnąłem względem niego dług wdzięczności. On to niezawodnie był na wyspie Tabor i, ulitowawszy się na demną, uwiadomił was, że tam znajduje się nieszczęśliwy, potrzebujący ratunku. Jemu więc zawdzięczam, że znów jestem człowiekiem. Nie! nigdy tego nie zapomnę! — Skoro więc wszyscy zgadzamy się na to — rzekł Cyrus Smith — poszukiwania rozpoczną się jak można najprędzej, i zwiedzimy wyspę nawet w jej najdalszych, najniedostępniejszych zakątkach. Koszenie łąk i żniwa zajęły kolonistom kilka dni, gdyż przed rozpoczęciem poszukiwań chcieli ukończyć najpilniejsze roboty. W tym czasie przypadał także zbiór jarzyn, pochodzących z wyspy Tabor, i trzeba było to wszystko przenieść do składów w Granitowym pałacu, gdzie wszelkie produkty kolonji były systematycznie poukładane. Piękne stalowe działa potrzebowały także stosownego umieszczenia. Na prośbę Penkroffa przeniesiono je zapomocą stosownie urządzonej windy do Granitowego pałacu, gdzie pomiędzy oknami wykuto strzelnice. Wkrótce błyszczące paszcze ukazały się na zewnętrznej stronie granitowej ściany. Z tej wysokości mała baterja panowała rzeczywiście nad całą zatoką Unji. Był to niby mały Gibraltar; i każdy statek, usiłujący przesunąć się wzdłuż brzegów wysepki, byłby wystawiony na ogień dział Granitowego pałacu. — Panie Cyrusie — rzekł pewnego dnia Penkroff — kiedyśmy już ustawili nasze armatki, wartoby poznać doniosłość ich strzałów. Inaczej nie będziemy wiedzieli, jak daleko mogą sięgać kule, w które nas bryg zaopatrzył. — Wypróbujemy je, Penkroffie, skoro uważasz, że to może być dla nas użyteczne — odpowiedział inżynier. — Sądzę wszelako, że zamiast zwyczajnego prochu, lepiej będzie użyć bawełny strzelniczej, której nam nie zabraknie nigdy. — Czy tylko te działa wytrzymają nabój z bawełny strzelniczej? — zapytał reporter. — Tak sądzę. A zresztą będziemy działali ostrożnie — odpowiedział inżynier. Cyrus nie mylił się. Armaty były doskonałe, wyrobione ze stali i nabijane od tyłu; mogły wytrzymać silny nabój, i co za tem idzie, nieść bardzo daleko. Ósmego listopada działa wypróbowano; nabito je bawełną strzelniczą, biorąc pod uwagę jej siłę, przewyższającą cztery razy siłę zwykłego prochu; kule były stożkowe. Penkroff na znak Cyrusa dał pierwszy strzał. Kula, wymierzona ku morzu, przeleciała ponad wysepką i upadła daleko na pełnem morzu. Drugie działo Harbert wycelował do ostatnich skał cypla Skrzyni, i kula, uderzywszy w śpiczasty wierzchołek jednej z nich, odległej blisko o trzy mile angielskie, roztrzaskała go w kawałki. Harbert był dumny, że próba udała mu się tak wybornie, a Penkroff nie posiadał się z radości, że taki strzał padł z ręki jego wychowańca. Trzecia kula, wyrzucona na piaszczyste wydmy, tworzące część wybrzeża zatoki Unji, uderzyła w piasek o cztery mile angielskie od Granitowego pałacu, potem, odbiwszy się, wpadła w morze. Do czwartego działa Cyrus powiększył trochę ilość bawełny strzelniczej dla przekonania się, jaką może mieć największą siłę rzutu. Wszyscy odsunęli się, aby uniknąć wypadku, gdyby nabój rozsadził działo, i zapalono lont zapomocą długiego sznurka. Rozległ się huk ogłuszający, lecz działo nie było uszkodzone; koloniści dostrzegli przez lunetę, że kula wyszczerbiła skałę na odległym o pięć mil angielskich przylądku i znikła w zatoce. — A co, panie Cyrusie — zawołał Penkroff — cóż pan powiesz o naszej baterji? Choćby wszyscy korsarze oceanu Spokojnego chcieli opanować naszą wyspę, żaden nie wyląduje bez naszego pozwolenia! — Wierzaj mi, Penkroffie — odpowiedział inżynier — lepiej wyjdziemy, jeżeli nie będziemy zmuszeni uciekać się do podobnych środków obrony. — Ale — zawołał marynarz — co zrobimy z sześciu niegodziwcami, którzy dotąd włóczą się po wyspie? Czy dozwolimy im biegać swobodnie po naszych lasach, polach i łąkach? Ci rozbójnicy nie lepsi od jaguarów, sądzę więc, że wolno nam postępować z nimi, jak z jaguarami. Jak ci się zdaje, Ayrtonie? — dodał, zwracając się do towarzysza. Ayrton milczał przez chwilę, a następnie wyrzekł z pokorą: — Ja także byłem niegdyś jednym z takich jaguarów, panie Penkroffie, nie mogę więc wydawać na nich sądu... Po tych słowach oddalił się wolno. — Niema co mówić, nierozważnie się odezwałem — zawołał Penkroff. — Biedny Ayrton! A jednak miał prawo wyrazić swoje zdanie, równie jak my wszyscy! — Tak — rzekł Spilett — ale ta jego powściągliwość w potępianiu dawnych towarzyszy przynosi mu zaszczyt, i powinniśmy uszanować to uczucie pokory, jakie w nim budzi wspomnienie przeszłości. — Masz pan słuszność, panie Spilett — odpowiedział marynarz. — Na przyszłość będę ostrożniejszy. Wolałbym zadławić się własnym językiem, niż zrobić przykrość Ayrtonowi. Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. Zdaje mi się, że ci zbójnicy nie mają najmniejszego prawa do naszej litości, i że powinniśmy jak najprędzej oczyścić z nich wyspę. — Czy mówisz to z przekonania, Penkroffie? — zapytał inżynier. — Tak, panie Cyrusie. — Chciałbyś więc, abyśmy ścigali ich bez litości, nie czekając, aby rozpoczęli przeciwko nam nieprzyjacielskie kroki. — Czyż jeszcze niedosyć nabroili? — zapytał Penkroff. — Może i w nich obudzi się sumienie — rzekł Cyrus — może się poprawią... — Oni się poprawią! — zawołał marynarz, wzruszając ramionami. — Penkroffie — rzekł Harbert, biorąc go za rękę — Ayrton służy za przykład, że i zbrodniarz może się poprawić i zostać uczciwym człowiekiem! Penkroff z zadziwieniem spoglądał na towarzyszy. Sądził, że jego wniosek przyjęty będzie bez wahania, gdyż nie przypuszczał, aby podobni zbrodniarze zasługiwali na względy. Wspólników Boba Harweya, morderców osady brygu Speedy stawiał narówni z dzikiemi zwierzętami i był przekonany, że trzeba ich wytępić. — Widzę — rzekł — że nikt nie podziela mojego zdania. Unosicie się wspaniałomyślnością. Ha! niech i tak będzie! Daj Boże, abyśmy tego nie żałowali! — Wszakże nic złego nie może nas spotkać — rzekł Harbert — jeżeli zachowamy potrzebną w takim razie ostrożność. — No! — odezwał się reporter, który dotąd nie wypowiadał swego zdania — jest ich sześciu i dobrze uzbrojonych; niech każdy, zaczajony w jakim kącie, strzeli do jednego z nas, a wkrótce staną się panami wyspy! — Mogli uczynić to już dotąd, a jednak nie uczynili — odpowiedział Harbert. — Zresztą i nas jest sześciu. — Dobrze! dobrze! — rzekł Penkroff — niech ci zacni ludzie żyją sobie w spokoju, i nie myślmy więcej o nich! — Penkroffie — odezwał się Nab — poco udajesz nielitościwego? Gdyby który z tych nieszczęśliwych stanął tu przed tobą, nie strzeliłbyś do niego. — Strzeliłbym jak do drapieżnego zwierzęcia — odpowiedział marynarz. — Penkroffie — rzekł wtenczas inżynier — polegasz zwykle na mojem zdaniu; czy zechcesz i w tym razie spuścić się na mnie? — Zrobię, co zechcesz, panie Cyrusie — odpowiedział marynarz — pomimo, że nie zmienię zdania. — A więc czekajmy i, dopóki złoczyńcy nie naruszą naszej spokojności, nie ścigajmy ich wcale. Stanęło więc na tem, że postanowiono zachować wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności, lecz nie zaczepiać wcale złoczyńców. Wszakże sam dobrze zrozumiany interes nakazywał im, w obecnem ich położeniu, rozpocząć nowe życie, i jeżeli iskierka uczciwości ukrywała się jeszcze w głębi ich duszy, mogliby poprawić się jeszcze. Zresztą wyspa była tak rozległa i żyzna, że samo uczucie ludzkości nakazywało kolonistom czekać, dopóki nie będą zaczepieni, pomimo, iż teraz nie mogli już tak swobodnie żyć na wyspie, jak przedtem, skoro ukrywało się na niej sześciu korsarzy. Penkroff zgodził się na to postanowienie, chociaż nie podzielał zdania towarzyszów! Czy miał słuszność? Przyszłość pokaże.